


Being competitive during the pocky game isn’t exactly something to be proud of

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Multi, anyway have some pocky game fun, more ot3 fluff, two fics in one day??, with the third years, yeah i meant to publish the nov 5th one a lot earlier and only got around to it now rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: It's pocky day, so naturally Nico has to judge whose better at the pocky game between Nozomi and Eli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rip I wrote the first thing that came to mind for the summary of this one.
> 
> Hey everyone! More OT3 fluff here. Not even sorry. I love these girls and it was pocky day so I wrote this fairly quickly. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**  
**When Nico received an urgent text from both her girlfriends to run to the clubroom as soon as possible, she didn’t exactly expect that it would be for a reason like this. Had she expected something silly? Of course. It was Nozomi and Eli, when wouldn’t it be silly with those two? But this? It was a whole new level of ‘silly’. **  
**

Eli patiently waits as Nico stares at the candy between her lips and Nico stands there in the doorway with a frown. They had explained to her, with looks of determination that they absolutely needed to figure out who was better at the pocky game. November eleventh meant the game would be played everywhere, and Nico expected that it would be no different with the three of them later that evening.

But this wasn’t exactly how she thought it’d play out.

“This is the emergency? Really?” She gives them both a disbelieving look before sighing. “I guess if you need me that badly then it can’t be helped. Nico-nii will help out just this once!” She decides, putting her bag down and walking over to Eli.

A quick flash of regret goes through her the moment she takes the other end of the cookie in her lips. Eli doesn’t hesitate, taking a large piece of the candy into her mouth and biting down. Nico, being the girl she is, doesn’t let Eli get too far ahead in the candy and takes a bite equally as big. She chews the bit in her mouth as fast as possible but soon her nose is bumping Eli’s and she knows that the next bite she takes will be the last.

The final bite causes her to gasp when her teeth meet Eli’s in a clumsy kiss and before she knows it their lips are locked and Eli tastes overwhelmingly sweet. How many pieces of pocky did she have before this? Nico isn’t sure she wants or needs to know when Eli’s humming contently against her and Nico’s gasps into her mouth as Eli increases the passion of their kiss.

“Mmn..” Nico’s face is flushed when Eli pulls away, licking the remnants of chocolate and cookie off of her lips and smirking to the side, seeing Nozomi gazing at them with a bored expression.

“Really Elichi, we’ve all had better kisses with you than that.”

Eli gapes for a moment then quickly frowns.

“It’s not just about the kissing! There’s also the challenge of who eats more of the pocky! I’d like to think that I had most of that one.”

‘Probably because you dived right in the moment I got the pocky in my mouth.’ Nico wants to quip, but she’s still recovering from the left over passion of the kiss with her girlfriend.

“For you, maybe, but you’re forgetting that the pocky game also has a very intimate side to it.”

Nozomi has a sly grin on her face as she dips her fingers into the box of candy, pulling out a stick of pocky slowly. She holds the cookie end between two fingers and her eyes fall directly onto Nico, who has finally recovered from her impromptu kiss with Eli. Nico blinks her eyes once, registers Nozomi’s expression, then sighs and walks over to her.

“You know, you could’ve just shown Eli this yourself.” Nico points out as Nozomi sticks one end of the stick into her mouth.

“That’s impossible Nicocchi. How are we supposed to judge who plays the game better when I’m kissing her and not you?”

Nico would argue it if it weren’t for the fact Nozomi has her lips around the other end of the stick now, and without any prompting the two begin to nibble their way to each other. Nico’s bites are moderately sized; not too large where she’s taking big chunks of cookie and chocolate at a time, but not too little where she barely shaves off the stick with her teeth. Pieces that are just the right size to dissolve on her tongue and leave no trace but a taste of being there.

Nozomi, on the other hand takes her time. She takes short little bites and pauses between every two, as if she’s mulling over the taste before taking another tiny bite. Nico wonders if eating a piece of pocky with two people should even last more than fifteen seconds, but as they both get nearer to the center, she finds herself eager. Screw the candy, she decides. The real prize is just a tiny nibble away. She takes a bigger bite than her last, and her pink lips barely graze Nozomi’s.

It’s that small touch that initiates the kiss that follows.

It’s Nico on Nozomi first, her lips have pressed into Nozomi’s insistently and she can feel the smile growing on her face. Nozomi pushes back against her, angling her face just right to allow herself to deepen the kiss a little better. Nico feels her tongue gently prodding, asking for entrance. She parts her lips just a bit, and the kiss becomes more heated. She doesn’t know when Nozomi’s hands found their way to her hips but they’re there, and Nico is very aware of the small circles her thumbs trace onto her sides.

She gasps when she feels the last bit of the treat pushed into her own mouth from Nozomi and all she can taste is the candy. She winds her arms around Nozomi’s neck and she isn’t positive, but she’s sure she heard Eli “tsk” in the background. Nozomi almost snorts into her lips and Nico can’t suppress her own grin. Nozomi begins to pull away, but Nico would be damned if she didn’t get a final peck or two in.

They let go of one another, Nico breathless once again and Nozomi turning to give Eli her shit eating grin.

“See? Intimacy is the key to this game.” Nozomi declares cheekily.

“Oh come on,” Eli argues, a tiny flustered blush on her cheeks, “You cheated!”

Nozomi gasps in mock offense.

“Cheat?! In the pocky game?!” She says in an exaggerated voice, “Impossible, you can’t cheat.”

“You cheated! You know as well as I do that you purposely dragged out the time eating the pocky in order for Nico to grow impatient and kiss you!”

Nico blinks, recalling the recent kiss as best as possible. She quickly frowns, the realization hitting her like a smack to her face. She gives Nozomi a disgruntled stare and the girl in question just laughs and shrugs.

“That’s hardly cheating! Maybe Nicocchi just really wanted to kiss me.”

“Itndoes this time. I’m siding with Eli.” Nico grumbles bitterly.

Eli smirks and Nozomi deflates.

“Alright fine, so I did take advantage of the moment, but I’m sure Nicocchi understands my point, right? Intimacy is a key part of the game. It was more enjoyable the way we kissed, was it not?”

Nico can’t disagree, Nozomi’s point is very valid. The slight tease of being just in her reach and the way her thumbs drew circles on her really did add to the experience. Both pairs of eyes look over and the final judgement of “who plays the game better?” falls right on her. She pretends to ponder it, despite already knowing her answer. She watches Eli cross her arms and tap a finger against one of them impatiently while Nozomi simply waits, though the curious glint in her eyes is nothing to make light of. Nico hums teasingly.

“Boy, both those kisses were so good though. Really, how is Nico-nii even supposed to choose? You both make it pretty impossible.”

The answer seems to satisfy both of them and Nico can’t stop herself from smirking.

“But I know exactly who the winner of the pocky game is.”

They both perk up, ready for the results.

Nico clears her throat and glances to the table. She reaches out, grabbing the open box of pocky and taking a piece out. She turns it in her fingers again, examining it and building up the suspense between the other two in the room. She puts the candy to her lips, takes a bite and then looks at them both with a grin.

“Obviously, the winner is me.”

Both Nozomi and Eli stare at her. All life leaves Eli’s eyes and her stare becomes blank. Hopeless. The face of someone who got their hopes up only to be shot down by an answer she really should have seen coming. Like a balloon, almost filled with the perfect amount of air to be tied off being let go right at the last moment. Eli really didn’t know why she expected any other kind of answer.

Nozomi on the other hand bursts out in loud, boisterous laughter. She bends over, hugging her sides as her pigtails side forward. Her laughs echo around the club room. Eli’s lips twitch as a smile slowly forms on her face, unable to keep her expression as Nozomi loses it beside her. Nico stiffens, trying really hard not to join in, but it’s impossible when Nozomi leans on the table for support and mumbles how she can’t breathe. It’s too cute to not react and her pocky falls from her hands to the floor as she laughs alongside Nozomi.

“I-I dont know-” Nozomi says between breaths and laughs, “I really don’t know why I thought you would answer any differently.”

Eli’s small giggles soon turn into laughs as well and soon the three of them have their arms around one another, their laughs bouncing off the walls and the sting of tears threatening to fall out of their eyes. The reality of the situation causes them all to laugh even harder, especially when Nico asks why this competition was so important in the first place. Both Eli and Nozomi can’t stop their laughter because when they really think about it, they don’t have have any idea how it escalated so quickly, which makes Nico laugh that much more.

When they finally catch their breath, Eli sighs and removes an arm around Nico to wipe a single tear that falls down her cheek.

“She’s kind of right, when you consider it.” She says with a small nod of agreement, “We were desperate for her approval when all along, she was the one who got to eat the most pocky and indulge on both kisses.”

She reaches over and pinches Nico’s cheek a tiny bit, causing Nico’s smirk to waver.

“Clever little Nicocchi.” She laughs, borrowing Nozomi’s nickname and patting the spot she pinched.

“Hey, not my fault both of you didn’t consider I would be the true winner.” She beams.

Nozomi laughs again, her eyes smiling and her dimples standing out and she leans in, pecking Eli’s lips softly.

“Sorry I got so competitive Elichi.” she apologizes.

“Mm, it’s my fault too. We let it get out of hand.” She replies.

The bell rings and the three of them quickly grab their bags. They adjust them onto their shoulders and Nozomi and Eli are the first to move to the door. Nico almost follows, before pausing in front of the box of pocky. She stares at it before grabbing it, taking it and sliding it into her bag.

Even if she already had some for later, there was no harm in having a few extra for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


End file.
